Pain
by Robin0203
Summary: Robin gets stabbed, Wally gets a dislocated shoulder, and Conner gets cut... i know im seriously twisted lol no slash
1. Chapter 1

After there difficult battle with the injustice league, Wally had a dislocated arm given to him by the count, Robin had a knife in his side (given to him by Joker) and a little burn where a bullet just barely missed him, and Superboy had a cut on the left side of his face (on his cheek) by joker also. During the way back to mount justice, M'gann put the bio ship into autopilot and walked towards Conner, tapping him then giving him a "follow me"gesture as she walked towards the medical bed. As Conner walked towards the medical bed, M'gann asked him to sit on the bed and he did. "M'gann I'm fine" Conner argued as she looked for rubbing alcohol to clean his cut. "Aha found it" M'gann said happily. Conner started to stand up when M'gann pushed him back down and starts to clean his cut. Conner closes his eyes tightly after it stings him, "sorry" M'gann said, "it's okay" Conner replied. After M'gann finishes cleaning his cut she stitches him up and says "there that wasn't so bad know was it" smiling, as he looks at her with a straight face the starts to smile. All of a sudden the bio ship stops and lands at the docking bay at mount justice. As everyone leaves the bay they plop down on the couches tired from there hard mission. "So... Are we going to tell them" Artemis said "tell them what" a voice said coming toward them, it was all there mentors plus black canary and Roy. "Roy" said Artemis surprised and getting Robin and Wally's attention. "What are you doing here" said Robin. "Just stoping by... what happened to your face" Roy said looking at Superboy, "Just a cut no big deal" he replied. "Was the knife the souvenir" Roy said jokingly. "I guess you can say that" Wally said looking at Robin. "What's that supposed to mean" Roy asked looking at his two brothers, "where is it?" Everyone looked at Robin as he left the room, then gave there attention back to Wally. "Wally" Roy repeated worriedly. Batman intervened walking towards Wally as Wally got off the couch and started backing up "where's the knife" batman said " ok... Ok..." Wally looked at the team and then at the league "It's sort of in Robin" Wally said looking at everyone's eyes widen and batman holding himself back from killing Wally and leaves the room following Robin. "Robs gonna kill me" Wally said looking at the team. Roy walks up to Wally grabs him by the arm and drags him to his room and throws him on his bed. "Ow" Wally said while holding his shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"Roy said. "Nothing I'm fine" Wally replies. Roy squints looking at Wally trying to fine out the problem. "Know I now something's wrong with you, what's up Wally you can tell me." Roy said walking towards the bed to sit down next to Wally. "I'm fi—" Wally said getting interrupted by Roy saying "no your not.". Roy touches Wally's shoulder "ow" said Wally jerking his shoulder away from Roy. "What's wrong with your shoulder" Roy said, "nothing" Wally said in a quick response getting up and heading toward the door about to open and as soon as he did 'slam' Roy automatic shut it and drags him back to the bed. "Is it broken" Roy said curiously. Taking a deep breath Wally responded looking up at Roy, "no... It's dislocated.". Roy opened his mouth getting ready to say something then being interrupted by Wally before he could say it "can we just change the subject...please.". "Fine, but we're talking about this later" Roy said.

I know its short sorry but cut me some slack its my first story

review if you think i should continue and i'm

open to suggestions


	2. Chapter 2

For all you who are wondering I will have them explain what happened in the battle soon probably in the next chapter or the one after but I will post it soon!


	3. The battle

"What happened, Wally" Roy asked

"All hell broke out" Wally said clutching onto his shoulder.

"We were just supposed to go in get a USB drive and out" Wally said

"What was on it" Roy asked

"Everything on the Injustice League" he replied.

"How could everything go so wrong so fast" Wally said looking on the ground as Roy sat down next to him on the bed.

"We were guarding Robin, as he hacked the security system and opened the door. When it opened Robin went in as the Injustice League ambushed us then we realized joker wasn't there "where's joker" Wally said to the team then his eyes widened "Robin" he yelled as the team looked and saw joker stab Robin. Robin fell to the floor "no" the team yelled as Wally super sped to him and punched joker unconscious as he knelt my the 13 year old.

Then the count dislocated Wally's shoulder when he was kneeling by robin checking his pulse.

Then joker pulled the knife out of Robin cut Conner then put it back into Robin.

When, Wally saw joker put it back Robin he kicked him in the face resulting him in phoning back to unconsciousness.

"Move" Wally told the team angrily as they were fighting the Injustice League.

The team moved as Wally ran in circles around them sucking the oxygen out.

They fell unconscious and Wally kept running.

"Wally" Conner said Wally ignored him

"WALLY" Conner called as he grabbed him

Wally stopped and looked at Robin. He picked him up and ran him into the bio ship.

"Dude how are you not bleeding" Wally said.

"I'll only bleed if we move it or take it out and if I don't bleed i'll be fine" Rob replied.

"That's pretty much everything that happened" Wally said to Roy.

I'm sorry I know it's bad and that the knife and the not bleeding isn't true but I really tried. Please leave a review:)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I meant to update last night but I just got home like 11 and was really tired and I finished this story but I fell asleep before I posted it. Review and Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

"Well I don't mean to corrupt everyone's silence and all but Im going to bed if we're going to finally do something about this whole situation wake me up" Bart said going to his room.

"You guys should get some rest too if anything happens we'll wake you" Black Canary said to the team.

All of them went except Jaime "What's wrong Jaime" Canary said.

"Im not tired" he replied.

Canary looked at him and said "when was the last time you slept"

"Do I have to answer that" he replied.

"Yes, know answer the question" she said.

"I don't know, a few days" he said.

"Follow me" she said taking Jaime to her counseling office.

"Please sit down" she said.

Jaime sat down "look I'm fine can you just please drop it"

"I'm going to ask you this one last time and I'm expecting a complete and honest answer now why haven't you been sleeping" She said with a sincere look on her face.

" I haven't been sleeping because," Jaime struggled "I can't tell you."

"Nothing leaves this room you know that right, you can trust me, your secrets safe with me" Diana said placing her hand on Jaime's knee.

Jaime moved her hand and got up I'm sorry it's not my secret to tell. Canary grabbed his arm, "who's secret... _Bart's"_ she said.

Jaime got his arm free and left sitting on the couch crossing his arms.

"Hey" Roy said to Jaime.

"Hi, what's up" Jaime asked.

"Well my two little brother's are hurt and I'm doing nothing, also the one who tells me everything is telling me nothing and the one who tells me nothing told me everything." Roy said sighing.

"You know I never thought there'd be a day were Robin didn't tell me what's wrong" Roy said.

"I know what you mean" Jaime replied.

Roy looked at Jaime confused (btw Jaime's not wearing his armor).

"Barry, is it alright if Bart sleeps over tonight" Jamie said.

"Sure I'll go wake him" Barry said.

"No... I mean I'll do it" Jaime said as he walked towards Bart's room.

"Are you ever going to tell his uncle" scarab said.

"What no it's not even my secret to tell plus I'm pretty sure if he wanted to tell Barry he would've by now" Jaime said.

Everyone looked at Jaime curiously, "not you guys, the scarab" Jaime said.

"Oh" everyone said and continued there own doings.

"You know sometimes I with I could mute you, you know that" Jamie said looking at the scarab.

Jaime continued and stood outside Bart's door and put on his armor.

He walked in and put his hand on Bart's shoulder about to shake him when, Bart woke up and instantly tackled Jaime to the ground holding a pocket knife to Jaime's neck.

"Bart it's me, calm down its me Jaime" Jaime took off his mask and showed Bart "see just me" Jaime said as Bart put the pocket knife away and sat up giving Jaime a hand up.

"Sorry" Bart said, "don't worry I'm use to it" Jaime chuckled "come on Barry said you could sleep over again" Jaime said grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the mountain.

"Bye everyone see ya tomorrow don't forget to tell us when something happens" Bart and Jaime said.

"Bye" everyone else said.

Hey guys, I'm running out of ideas anyone have a idea they want to be in the story please write it in the reviews and remember there are no bad ideas and if there are I'm the only one who's going to see it but even if it's bad I'm going to use it sometime in this story or maybe another story if it'll fit one of my other ones better:)


	5. Chapter 5

_I know I know it's a long chapter sorry I couldn't stop myself please review and enjoy:)_

 _disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice_

 _Batman 02_ the machine said.

"I can't find him I looked everywhere he could've gone" Batman said.

"Wally do you know anywhere he could've gone" Batman said.

"There is one place but I doubt he'd be there" Wally said.

"Where" The dark knight said.

Wally looked at Roy, "No he wouldn't... Would he" Roy said, "oh no, we'll be back soon, K.F. you remember where it is" Roy said

"You really think I'd forget that-that place" Wally said.

"No doubt" Roy said.

"We'll be back soon" Wally said looking at the dark knight.

" _Robin"_ Wally shouted.

"You here" Roy shouted

"Robin it's just us come on out we know you're here" Wally yelled.

Then they spotted Robin sitting on a crate. "Hey little bird" Roy said.

"How'd you find me" Robin muttered.

"Batman looked everywhere else and were the only ones who know what happened that night" Wally said.

"I mean I didn't think it was necessary to tell them you got kidnapped by joker when I was babysitting you two" Roy said.

Robin smirked then sighed "why are you guys here" he said.

"We're here to take you back to the mountain so they could figure out a way to get the thing out of you" Wally said.

"No need" Robin said.

"What do you mean" Roy said worriedly

"I already pulled it out" Robin said.

Roy and Wally ran to Robin to make sure he was alright, he was stopping the blood with his cape but was loosing blood fast "when did you how did you" Wally said as Roy helped the boy stop the bleeding.

"Right before you guys came in" Rob replied.

"Wally you need to take him back to the mountain he's losing to much blood" Roy said．

"I'll be back for you soon" Wally said grabbing Dick then super sped to the mountain handing the unconscious and bleed out boy to his father and rushing back for Roy.

Batman rushed Robin to the infirmary while black canary followed to assist in any way possible.

"What happened" Oliver said looking at the two boys with blood on them.

"He pulled the knife out before we got there" Roy said.

"Where's there" Barry said.

Roy and Wally looked at eachother "that's not important right now" Wally said.

"Alright well you two should get yourselves cleaned up" Barry said.

They nodded "this isn't going to be easy getting the blood stains off will it" Wally said.

"Not a chance" Roy said.

In the infirmary Batman injected Dick with something to dull the pain and to knock him out for a while so he could fix him up.

Black Canary hooked up a heart monitor, blood, and oxygen mask.

Black Canary watched Batman as he stitched up Dicks wounds.

Roy and Wally sat out the infirmary waiting till they could go in.

Then Batman came out and said "he's awake you guys can go see him if you'd like but make sure he stays in bed".

Wally went in and Roy nodded.

"Hey" Wally whispered.

"Hi" Dick coughed out.

"How are you feeling" Roy asked.

"Like crap" Robin smiled.

Roy sat down on the bed next to Robin and placed his hand on Robin's and said "get some sleep, you lost a lot of blood".

"Will you stay with me" Robin asked.

"Of course someone has to watch you two while you both heal" Roy said looking at both of them.

"No" Wally said shaking his head, Roy nodded while Robin chuckled.

Wally ran as Roy yelled "Wally" and ran after him.

The Justice League herd Roy yell and Barry stopped Wally at the beta and noticed Roy running in "oh good you stopped him don't let him leave" Roy said panting.

"Roy, I swear to god stay back" Wally said walking backwards out of the room

"Wally, come here" Roy said smirking and getting closer

"No, Roy stay away from me" Wally said backing up more then turning around and super speeded away.

Barry looked at Roy curiously, Roy shook his head "you don't want to know just do me a favor make sure no matter what he says don't let him leave" Roy said then ran after the speedster.

"Wally" Roy yelled running down the hallway.

Then Roy stopped and backed up look at Wally's door for some reason it was locked. Roy knocked on the door "Wally I know you're in there come on out I just want to talk" Roy said knocking again.

"Yeah right... liar" Wally yelled, "you just want me to come out so you could take me back to the medical bay and relocate my shoulder".

"Wally come on it won't be that bad I'll be gentle... I promise" Roy said.

"Hey, Roy" Wally said.

"Yeah, Wally" Roy responded.

"You know what's more painful than a dislocated shoulder" Wally said.

"What's that" Roy asked.

"Getting it _re-_ located" Wally yelled.

"That's true but it feels better afterwards" Roy said.

There was a long silence then "Wally we need to relocate you're shoulder fast before it heals wrong, and if it heals wrong we'll have to dislocate it again and relocate it and trust that hurts more than just getting it relocated" Roy said.

Wally opened the door "promise you'll be gentle" he said.

"As gentle as I could be" Roy said smiling, "come on let's go back to Robin" Roy said putting his arm around Wally.

They got back to the medical bay and found Robin asleep.

"Come on, Wally" Roy said patting the empty bed next to Robin.

"There's no way I'm leaving this room with a dislocated shoulder am I" Wally asked sighing.

"Not a chance" Roy said chuckling.

"Calm down Wally its not that bad" Roy said calming himself down, "just hop up onto the bed and I'll help you get you're shirt off".

Robin woke up and noticed Wally hopping onto the bed "you caught him" Robin smirked "did I miss anything".

"You mean watching him cause me pain, no that didn't happen yet" Wally said watching dick starting to smirk.

Roy grabbed Wally's arm and was about to inject something but Wally moved his arm.

"Relax its just something to numb the pain" Roy said looking at his little brothers green eyes.

"Sorry" Wally said as he moved his hand back to Roy.

"This may sting a bit"Roy said quickly, and injecting him with a numbing serum.

Wally surprisingly didn't flinch he was just sitting there like a statue.

"Wally" Robin said.

"Wally" Roy said louder.

"Huh what" Wally said.

"You ok" Roy said.

"Yeah I'm fine" Wally replied.

"Look it'll be quick and easy ok" Roy said.

Wally smiled "Ok".

"Let's get this done and over with, lay down" Roy said.

Wally laid down and Robin plugged his ears, Roy laughed at Robin. Then looked at the nervous Wally. Roy rubbed Wally's arm "it's okay, Wally calm down you're making a big deal out of nothing" Roy said smiling.

"You ready" Roy asked.

"Not really" Wally said.

"Here put this in you mouth so no one hears you scream" Rob said throwing a washcloth at Wally.

"Thanks for that wonderful thought" Wally said putting it in his mouth

"Ok we got to hurry before you're shoulder heals" Roy said grabbing Wally's shoulder and arm and counted to three, Wally squeezed his eyes closed and Robin was still plugging his ears.

"1,2, & 3" Roy said then pulled Wally's socket back into place as Wally screamed in pain.

"You lied to me, I knew I shouldn't have trusted you" Wally said.

Roy smirked and grabbed a syringe "here this will dull the pain more" Roy said injecting it into Wally.

"You've always been good to me" Wally said then Roy and Rob chuckled.

"now get some rest, both of you, I'll be back in a minute".


	6. Chapter 6

Review and Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

Roy walked into the kitchen and got something to eat. When he noticed the League staring at him.

"What" Roy asked curious.

"What did you do" Oliver asked concerned

"What do you mean" Roy said.

"Why'd we hear Wally scream" Barry asked.

"Oh, I was relocating his shoulder" Roy replied smirking.

"How'd you know he had a dislocated shoulder" Barry asked.

"He told me" Roy said.

"And he let you relocate it" Barry said.

"Let is a strong word" Roy said heading back to the infirmary.

Roy walked into the infirmary and Wally was staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong" Roy asked Wally.

"Nothing my shoulder still hurts" Wally said not looking away from the ceiling.

"Can I leave" Wally said.

"What do you mean" Roy said raising an eyebrow.

"I mean it's just a dislocated shoulder and since it's relocated I don't see why I have to stay in the infirmary" Wally said.

"You could leave but the only reason I want you here so we can make sure it heals properly" Roy said.

"I know what you mean, I mean I got a dislocated shoulder, Robin got stabbed, and Superboy got cut" Wally said.

"How'd that happen" Roy said.

"The knife was made of kryptonite" Wally said.

"Then how come Superman didn't get affected when Robin got had the knife in him?" Roy said.

"Because it disappeared after it cut Superboy" Wally said.

"Can you go get him I need to check something" Roy said.

"Sure" Wally said zooming off.

"Superboy, Roy need to see you in the infirmary" Wally said.

"Why?" Superboy replied with a confused look.

"Um it'll be better if he explains it" Wally said.

"Ok be there in a sec" Conner said.

Please review I'm running out of ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

Review and Enjoy:)

disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

"Thanks Wally, can you give us a minute" Roy said.

"Sure" Wally said.

"Take a seat on the bed" Roy told Conner as he stood there curiously.

"Why am I here exactly" Conner asked as he made his way to the bed.

"Wally told me what happened and I think that the kryptonite might be to strong so I need a blood sample.

"Ok" Conner shrugged, "wait how are you going to take my blood I'm invincible ".

"Well after this one time Superman got really sick Batman made a few needles that could be inserted into your skin" Roy said.

Conner nodded then looked at the bed next to him while, Roy grabbed a blood collection tube, a tourniquet, a cotton ball, and a band-aid.

Roy looked for a vein and cleaned the spot were he was going to insert the needle. Roy tied the tourniquet above the injection spot. Then he inserted the needle into Conner's arm and connected a blood collection tube to it.

"Is he ok" Superboy asked.

"He'll be fine" Roy said looking at the sleeping boy on the other bed. Then, he put the cotton ball I top of the needle so he could take it out. "Put pressure on the cotton ball" Roy said disconnecting the tube from the needle and took of the tourniquet. Roy handed Conner a band-aid and threw the needle away. "You could go back just don't leave the mountain" Roy said labeling the tube with Conner's name, "Oh and make sure to eat or drink something soon".

"Ok" Conner said as he left. Wally went into the kitchen to grab something to eat when Conner entered.

"How'd it go in there" Wally asked.

"Alright" Conner replied entering the kitchen to get something to eat.

Roy walked into the room and said "Batman, Robin wants you". Batman nodded and walked to the infirmary.

"Well I'm glad someone's feeling better" Roy grinned seeing Wally make a large sandwich.

"Well I don't know how long those pain killers will last but at least there working" Wally said smiling.

In the infirmary Batman walks in seeing Robin sitting up. "Hey how ya feeling" Batman whispered.

"M'fine" Robin coughed out.

"Does anything hurt" Batman said looking up and down the boy.

"Um my head and stomach hurt" Robin said.

"Can you lay flat for me" Batman said.

Robin nodded and laid flat for his father. Batman tapped Robin's stomach "tell me if it hurts" he said.

Robin flinched when Batman tapped the top of his stomach.

"On a scale of 1-10 how much did that hurt" Batman said.

"4" Robin said.

"Open" Batman said grabbing a thermometer.

Robin opened his mouth and waited for it to beep.

When it beeped Batman took it out and read it out loud, 102.3.

"Well it's probably just the stomach flu" Batman said.

"Probably" Robin said.

Batman smirked "get some sleep".

"Wait, what does probably mean" Dick said as Batman left with a smirk on his face and yelled "Goodnight Robin" as he walked out the infirmary doors.


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy:)

"The test results came back you'll be alright" Roy said looking at Conner.

Conner nodded "Wally can I see you for a second" Roy said.

Wally got up and followed Roy to the infirmary. Dick was asleep as Batman told him to do.

Wally sat down on the bed that was closest to Dicks bed. "Wally Does your arm still hurt then pain killers should've worn off already" Roy asked.

"I know I've noticed" Wally said.

"Wally if you could choose one word to describe your pain what would it be" Roy said.

"Peachy" Wally said.

"Wally 1-10 how much pain are you feeling" Roy said.

"3" Wally shrugged.

"Ok Wally do me a favor" Roy said.

"Lay down" Roy said making Wally lay down,"and this is the hard put until I say open I need you to close your eyes".

"Why" Wally said jolting up. Roy gently and slowly laid Wally back down.

"Wally trust me" Roy said.

"Trust you, you lied to me" Wally said.

"Do you trust me" Roy said.

"Always" Wally said.

Roy smirked "now close your eyes and don't peak".

"Can you at least tell me what your going to do" Wally said laying down and closing his eyes.

"Just don't move or open your eyes" Roy said.

"Ok" Wally said.

So sorry it's short but I'm running out of ideas please pm me or leave a review if you have an idea of what can happen next. Btw my stories have no slash.


	9. Chapter 9

sorry its been so long i've been busy but mainly i'm running out of ideas please pm me or review if u have an idea. Enjoy!

Wally felt a small poke in his arm then opened his eyes. "There that should help with the pain" Roy said with a smirk.

"Thanks Roy" Wally said then stood up

Then Wally felt dizzy and he clutched his head trying to steady himself. Roy helped Wally sit back down ob the bed then patted Wally on the shoulder "its ok kid ill be right here just let it take over" Roy said gently while looking into the gingers worried eyes.

Wally tried to vibrate the medicine out of his system But it was to late he was to drained but he kept trying after a couple more times Roy put both of his hands on Wally's shoulders "Wally look at me" Wally looked up Roy could tell that the speedster didn't want to sleep.

"Lay down" Roy gently pushed Wally down. Wally tried to get up but was pushed back down by Roy "stay".

Then all of a sudden Wally's body went limp. "Finally" Roy muttered to himself.

I know I know its really short but i'm out of ideas i'm desperate.


	10. Chapter 10

Roy walked over to Robin and took out the needle since the blood transfer was done and Robin looked back to normal. After Roy took out the needle Robin jolted up breathing rapidly.

"Rob its ok calm down your ok" Roy said immediantly after embracing Robin into a hug. "Even drugged you're still a light sleeper". They both laughed until Roy let go of him.

"You want me to get Batman" Roy said. Robin nodded. Roy called Batman via com. and said "Batman, Robin's awake".

"I'll be right there" Batman said.

Roy turned back to Robin who was sitting up. "Lay down you don't want to pull your stitches now do you " Roy smirked.

"You sound like agent A when Batman gets injured" Robin laughed.

Batman walked in "Well, looks like someone's feeling better, are you".

"a little" Robin said.

"Good you should feel better after a good nights rest then I'll take you home and have Alfred deal with you" Batman said with an evil smirk on his face while Roy laughed.

"Pfft hahahahahahahaha oh oh my god your so screwed hahahahaha". Roy said dieing of laughter. Batman patted Robin on the leg and rolled his eyes at Roy who was calming down and wiping a tear.

"You should lay down and rest" Batman said.

"But I'm not tired I've been sleeping all day," Robin whined, "can I go train please"

"What do you think" Batman raised an eyebrow.

Robin crossed his arms over his chest, narrowed his eyes and pouted "but it's not fair you always sneak out on patrol when your sick why can't I train".

"Because I said so" Batman said, "now go to sleep".

Robin smirked, "Fine but I'm telling Alfred how you always sneak out".

"If you do then you're grounded from patrol even longer than you already are. Plus, God knows how long Alfred will keep you under house arrest" Robin narrowed his eyes.

"You are one evil man" Dick said shaking his head but not losing eye contact with his mentor.

"I prefer scary" Batman said then headed for the door, "Goodnight Robin".

"But I'm not tired" Robin whined.

"You want something to help you sleep"Roy said getting Robins attention.

"What kind of something" Robin said looking at Roy curiously then at Wally.

"Don't worry I just put a very strong dose of NyQuil in a syringe. I knew he wasn't going to take it willingly plus he needed the sleep much like you do" Roy said then got a NyQuil pill and handed it to Robin with a cup of water "Here you go".

"Thanks" Robin swallowed the pill and water.

Roy laid Robin down and tucked him in. "Goodnight *yawn* Roy" Robin said and quickly fell asleep.

"Goodnight little bro" Roy sighed and sat down. He looked at Wally then Dick. Even though they weren't technically brothers they sure felt like it. Roy smiled at the memories they've shared together,then quickly fell asleep.

ok one more chapter and that's it because I think this story isn't really that good compared to my other ones I'm losing interest in this story and underweight, scars, and bruises so I'm ending them both soon


	11. Important Authors Note

I am editing this story to make it better because this is one of my first stories so they have many mistakes. These stories, that'll be listed soon, no joke pained me to read, not even kidding, it hurt to read these stories. Review which parts I should keep, which parts I shouldn't include, and what you would like me to add. I am doing this to the following stories.

Bart Gets Hurt

Bart Gets Sick

Pain

Underweight, Scars, and Bruises


	12. Bad News

My family thinks i spend too much on my phone so my little sister decided to do something about it. My little sister told my cousin, the only other person who knows my password, to change it and she did. They forgot the password and we tried everything we could think of. All my stories and ideas where on it. Even worse was i was almost done with an update and i had brand new stories that were half finished or started. The point is its all gone, i have one more chance for it to work and if it doesn't it'll all be gone. I might not continue writing after this. Bye Guys


End file.
